naruto truth or dare fanfic
by animelover218
Summary: this a love story of naruto and hinata when truth or dare takes a little nasty turn. this was my first fanfic so there a bit of spelling mistakes


Naruto,Sakura and susake were all at Narutos place after coming back for a c rank mission.

"God I'm bored!"said naruto

"i know lets play a game of truth or dear!"said sakura

"OK!"yelled naruto

"fine!"said susake trying to act all cool

"ok i'll start truth or dear...SUSAKE!"yelled naruto

"dear and don't be scared give me your best shot"said susake. Naruto had a evil grin on his face

"ok I dear you to wear"Naruto goes outside and runs to Tsunades house and steels one of her bras and runs back."I dear you to wear this!"said naruto

"NO! Are you kidding you will get me killed!"yelled susake

"you know the rules if you don't do it the game ends!" said sakura

"FINE!" yelled susake blushing and putting on the bra."ha ha ha! OMFG! SUSAKE

YOU LOOK SO FUNNY HA HA HA"laughing there heads off. There sat the red hot angry bra wearing ninja. "OK JUST SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY OK!"yelled susake tacking off the bra and frowing the bra out the door and landing on kibas head "this looks like it came out of narutos room I should give it back"said kiba "*KNOCK KNOCK!* hey! I found this out side and I want to give it back"said kiba handing over the bra to sakura. Sakura blushs "t this isn't m mine!"said sakura handing it over to naruto "hey why did you give it to me?!"asked naruto "well you stole it from tsunade!"said sakura "what that is tsunades!"yelled kiba naruto puts the bra on the bed. "so do you want to play kiba?!"asked sakura "what are you playing?! "asked kiba "truth or dear"said susake sounding pissed "sure I love truth or dear!"yelled kiba "OK! My turn truth or dear kiba?" "DEAR!" "ok I dear you to" susake lends over to kiba and says some think into kibs ear. Kiba starts to blush.

HARD. "o o o will" kiba runs out the door and 10 mins later comes back with hinata "mmm k kiba w what a doing a at n narutos place?"asked hinata looking over at naruto blushing "well mmm*kiba starts to blush* I have to tell you some thing" said kiba naruto looked a little worried and hinata blushed I little "i I" kiba lends in and KISSES HINATA ON THE LIPS! "k k kiba" hinata blushis looks at naruto and starts to cry "s sorry!" hinata runs out the room crying neji coming up to see naruto. Neji sees that hinata is crying "HINATA! What happend?!" asked neji "n nothing" hinata pushed neji away and ran away. Neji looking pissed run up to narutos room. naruto looking sad started to cry as well he walks over to kiba and... PUNCHIS HIM IN THE FACE! ''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU MADE HINATA CRY! YOU YOU JURK!" kiba look socked "im sorry it was a dear" said kiba then at that moment neji comes in and.."HOW MADE HINATA CRY!?

HOW EVER DID WILL PAY!"yelled neji looking pissed! "look neji it was a game of truth or dear and I got deared to kiss hinata and when I did she just started to cry and then ran out the room then naruto punched me in the face and started to cry too" said kiba "ok well kiba YOU WILL PAY! FOR MAKING HINATA CRY!" said neji kicking kiba in the balls!. Naruto runs out the room looking for hinata. "why why WHY! did it have to be kiba!"yelled hinata sitting under a tree punching the ground and crying her eyes out "why why would you do that kiba?! you know I love naruto! And why did you have to kiss me right in front of him!" yelled hinata still crying and punching the ground at this point her hands were bleeding

"h h hinata"said naruto softly "n n naruto h how long have you b been here?!"said hinata blushing and still crying "yea I heard every thing about what you said about kiba and that you like me" said naruto. hinata blushed "and o

ea I forgot to tell you some thing I I I!" naruto goes to hinata and kissis her on the lips. He blushis a little and hinata blushis ALOT! He pulls away slowly " n n naruto!" hinata yelled "i love you" said naruto. "lets go back neji is worried sick and kiba is feeling horrible!" "o ok I I will" naruto and hinata walk back to naruto place. Both blushing "i'm back!" yelled naruto "HINATA!" neji yelled and huged her " I was so worried!" " I I am s sorry neji c can y you please l let g go your hurting m me" said hinata "o sorry" said neji "hinata! I I'm sssoooo sorry for that please forgive me the truth is that that was a dear I didn't really want to do it because I knew you liked naruto and I knew you would never like me back but i'm SORRY!" said kiba " WHAT SHE LIKES NARUTO!?"yelled neji, sakura, and susake. Hinata blushed and looked and neji with sorry eyes."h hinata why didn't you tell me?!" asked neji "i'm sorry neji" naruto put his arm around hinat"n naruto!"yelled hinata "what?!" said

naruto looking stupid every one laughed "n naruto what is my bra doing here?!" asked hinata blushing "WHAT SO THATS YOUR BRA?! I I THOUGHT IT WAS TSUNADES BRA!"yelled naruto "n no a at the h hot s springs o our b bras g got mixed u up s so I I have t tsunades bra a and s s he has mine" susake blushed HARD as he knew that he put on hinatas bra not tsunades "OMG! NO I I PUT ON HINATAS BRA NOT TSUNADES!"yelled susake "y you mean s susake p put on m my b bra?!" said hinata '"well yea it was a dear sorry about that" said naruto blushing. 30 mins later every one was gone hinata and naruto were the only two. "b bye n naruto!" said hinata blushing leaveing with HER bra "see ya hinata! O and one thing" naruto goes up to hinata and softly kisses her on the lips "bye bye!" said naruto with his chessy smile. Hinata shocked, lefted smiling and blushing walked home. THE END!


End file.
